fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wrobiony
Dundersztyc tworzy Podwójno-Cecho-Inator, który strzela w Fineasza i Ferba, którzy są dobrzy oraz jest innych chłopców jako źli. Monogram gdy się dowiedział wsadza ich do celi. Potem Pepe próbuje przekonać Majora, że to nie oni tylko inni. Bohaterowie *Heinz Dundersztyc *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Faceci w garniturach *Zły Fineasz *Zły Ferb Odcinek (W Spółce Zło; Dundersztyc majstruje przy jakimś inatorze. Moranica podchodzi do jego po cichu.) Moranica: HEJ! Dundersztyc: Aaa! Wystraszyłaś mnie! Moranica: Co robisz? Dundersztyc: Buduję kolejny inator, by zawładnąć nad całym Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Moranica: Ej, a co robi ten przycisk? Dundersztyc: Nie dotyk... (Moranica naciska jakiś przycisk i inator strzela jakimś promieniem w miasto) Dundersztyc: Jak mówię "nie dotykaj!" to nie dotykaj! Moranica: Nie mówiłeś. Dundersztyc: Mówiłem! Moranica: Serio? Powiedziałeś tylko: "nie dotyk!" Dundersztyc: Bo nie dokończyłem, bo ty już nacisnęłaś przycisk. Moranica: No to najwyraźniej jesteś dla mnie za wolny. Dundersztyc: Wolny?! Ja wolny?! W biegach na 4 km miałem 4 minuty. Moranica: Ta, jasne. Bo już ci uwierzę. A ja miałam 4 sekundy. I co? Przebijesz? Nie! (Moranica odchodzi) Dundersztyc: Owszem, przebiję! Kiedyś tam... (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Wrobiony (Pepe otwiera przejście w drzewie i zjeżdża windą w dół. Na ekranie widzi "WAŻNA WIADOMOŚĆ", zamyka ją i pojawia się Monogram) Monogram: Witaj, agencie P! Jak zapewne widziałeś przed chwilą na ekranie, że jest jakaś ważna wiadomość. Carl: I ona jest przerażająco ważna i szokująca. Monogram: Więc lepiej sam zobacz, bo nam pewnie nie uwierzysz. (Na ekranie pojawia się film) Narrator: 10 minut wcześniej przed tą scenką. (Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą z banku z pełnymi workami pieniędzy) Fineasz: Hahahaha! Ferb, to było łatwiejsze niż... niż... nie wiem z czym mogę to porównać. Ferb: Łatwiejsze niż zbudowanie wynalazku? Fineasz: Tak, masz rację. Powinniśmy od początku kraść niż bawić się w Budowniczego Boba. (słychać sygnał najeżdżającej policji) No nie. Jadą psy! Musimy uciekać! (Ferb rozwala łokciem szybę od samochodu i wsiada do jego z Fineaszem) Mężczyzna: Ej, to mój samochód! Fineasz: Teraz jest nasz! Ferb: Nie trzeba było go zostawiać na środku ulicy. (Fineasz i Ferb odjeżdżają) (koniec filmu) (włącza się kolejny film) Narrator: 5 minut po tym filmie. (Fineasz i Ferb dojeżdżają do Spółki Zło i wysiadają) Fineasz: Zgubiliśmy ich. Ferb: Nareszcie. (Z Spółki Zło wychodzi Moranica) Moranica: Macie ten towar? Fineasz: No pewnie. Moranica: (otwiera worek) Dziękuję wam. Jednak mogłam na was liczyć. A teraz uciekajcie by was psy nie złapały! (koniec filmu) Monogram: Na tym nagraniu doskonale widzimy twoich właścicieli i niestety, ale musimy ich aresztować. A tego potwora, który z nimi współpracował też musimy złapać. Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, że jest on w Spółce Zło. (Pepe odchodzi) Carl: Jednak źle zareagował na tą wiadomość. (W ogródku; Fineasz i Ferb leżą pod drzewem) Fineasz: I kolejny odcinek, w którym mi się nudzi. Ferb: Nienawidzę takich odcinków. (Do ogródka wchodzi Izabela, Buford i Baljeet) Baljeet: Cześć! Buford: Siemanko. Izabela: Co robicie? Fineasz: Nudzimy się. (Nagle wjeżdża czarny samochód i wychodzi z niego Monogram z innymi facetami w garniturach) Monogram: Fineaszu Flynnie i Ferbie Fletcherze, jesteście aresztowali za morderstwo w banku i za współpracę z mutantem. Facet w garniturze #1: Oni bank okradli. Nikogo nie zamordowali. Facet w garniturze #2: Ale przecież by mogli. Monogram: Ups, sory. Pomyliłem was z Frydeaszem i Flejbem. Oni zamordowali, a nie wy. Przepraszam za błąd, ale i tak jesteście aresztowali! Buford: Oj, ale żeście się wkopali. Ferb: Ale przynajmniej teraz już nie wieje nudą. Fineasz: Nuda zniknęła, ale pojawiły się problemy. Ej! I kto teraz naprawi nam płot?! (W następnej scenie; Monogram odjeżdża z Fineaszem i Ferbem. Płot, który zepsuli sam się naprawia) Baljeet: Musimy ich dogonić! Izabela: Tak. Buford: Żeby powiedzieli nam jak płot się sam naprawił. Baljeet: Tak. Zaraz, co?! Nie! Musimy ich dogonić, żeby udowodnić niewinność naszych przyjaciół. Buford: No to pewnie są w więzieniu. (Do ogródka przychodzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Cześć! Izabela: Fineas i Ferb? Buford: A co wy tu robicie? Baljeet: Przecież przed chwilą złapali was faceci w czerni! Ferb: Ale już nas wypuścili. Izabela: O, to super! Dobrze, że nie jesteście żadnymi przestępcami. Fineasz: Tak. (do Izabeli) Ej, maleńka a może wyskoczymy dziś gdzieś wieczorem? Izabela: Bardzo chęt... Zaraz, co?! Nie jesteś prawdziwym Fineaszem! (daje mu w twarz, a on upada) Prawdziwy Fineasz nigdy by się ze mną nie umówił! Baljeet: W sumie racja. Buford: Skoro prawdziwi Fineasz i Ferb są w zamknięciu to kim są oni? Zły Ferb: Ich złą wersją! (Zły Ferb zakłada maskę tlenową) Buford: Ej, a po co ci ta maska? (Zły Ferb rzuca bombę, która wszystkich usypia) Buford: Chyba już wiem dlaczego. Baljeet: Dobranoc kochani. Izabela: Musimy uwolnić prawdziwych braci. (Cała trójka zasypia) Zły Ferb: Słodkich snów, "przyjaciele". (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Ej, widziałaś może mój inator? Moranica: Który? Dundersztyc: Podwójno-Cecho-Inator. Moranica: Nie kojarzę. Dundersztyc: Ten, który był dzisiaj rano. Moranica: Eee... Dundersztyc: Ten inator, który został naciśnięty przez ciebie. Moranica: To był twój inator? Myślałam, że to telewizor. Dundersztyc: To widziałaś go? Moranica: Ten, co przypominał mi telewizor? Nie, nie widziałam. Dundersztyc: (zamierza otworzyć jakieś drzwi) Może będzie za tymi drzwia... Moranica: (zamyka drzwi) Nie otwieraj tych drzwi! Dundersztyc: Czemu? Moranica: Bo tam jest niedźwiedź, który... Co może robić niedźwiedź w pokoju? Dundersztyc: Stroić się na randkę? Moranica: Tak. On tam się bawi z jakąś babką, więc mu nie przeszkadzaj. (W samochodzie Monograma) Fineasz: A czy są w ogóle jakiekolwiek dowody, że to my? Monogram: Obejrzyjcie ten film. (Fineaszowi i Ferbowi puszczono film, który oglądał Pepe) (Monogram dojeżdża do Spółki Zło) Monogram: Pilnujcie ich! Ja idę do współlokatora Heinza. (Pepe przychodzi do Spółki Zło) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak?! A co ty tutaj robisz? Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Nic mi to nie tłumaczy. (Do Spółki Zło wchodzi Monogram z niektórymi ludźmi w garniturach) Monogram: Dundersztyc, twój współlokator zostaje aresztowany za napad w banku! Dundersztyc: Monogram, dlaczego jesteś dziś ubrany na czarno? Bawisz się w facetów w czerni? Monogram: Nie! Może... Moranica: Eee... co się tu dzieje? Psy?! A co wy tutaj robicie?! Monogram: Zostajesz aresztowana za kradzież banku! Moranica: Kradzież w banku? Chyba coś ci się pomyliło. Owszem, ukradłam kilka rzeczy, ale pieniędzy to nie. Jedyne jakie pieniądze ukradłam to jego. (wskazuje na Dundersztyca) Monogram: A możemy zajrzeć do tamtych drzwi? Szukamy właśnie tych pieniędzy. Moranica: Nie! Monogram: (otwiera drzwi) Ale tu nic nie ma. Moranica: Że co?!? Przecież były tu te skradzione pieniądze! Gdzie one są?! Monogram: Czyli jednak przyznajesz się, że to ty? Moranica: Tak! Znaczy nie! Ech. Bomba dymna! (Moranica rzuca bombę i ona znika) Dundersztyc: I zniknęła. Monogram: Czyli jedynymi sprawcami są... (Przychodzi Moranica) Moranica: Bomba zapominalska! (Rzuca bombę i Monogram z innymi ludźmi zapominają o całej sytuacji) Monogram: Ej, a co my tutaj robimy? Moranica: Bawiliście się facetów w czerni. A teraz papa! (Wszyscy wychodzą) Moranica: Dusiek, muszę ci coś powiedzieć, ale to dopiero w napisach końcowych, bo będzie bardziej dramatycznie. A teraz ty się pożegnaj ze swoją zabaweczką. (wyjmuje inator Heinza i naciska przycisk autodestrukcji) Dundersztyc: Co?!? Nie! Mówiłaś, że go nie widziałaś! Moranica: No przecież go już nie widzę. (W ogródku; Izabela, Buford i Baljeet budzą się ze snu) Izabela: Gdzie ja jestem? Buford: Nadal w ogródku. (Do ogródka przychodzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Cześć wam! Baljeet: No nie. Buford: To znowu oni. Izabela: A masz! (Izabela daje w twarz Fineaszowi torebką i upada) Ferb: Co on ci zrobił? Izabela: Jesteście tą złą wersją ich. Ferb: Właśnie, że nie. Oni już zniknę... (Dostaje torebką w twarz od Izabeli i upada) Baljeet: Skąd wzięłaś tą torebkę? Izabela: Nie wiem. (Napisy końcowe) (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Dusiek, Pepe słuchajta mnie. Dundersztyc: Nie mam zamiaru cię słuchać. Pepe: {terkocze} (W następnej scenie; Dundersztyc i Pepe stoją nago uwięzieni w dyby, a obok nich stoi Moranica z batem) Moranica: A może teraz zaczniecie mnie słuchać? Dundersztyc: Nie. (W następnej scenie; widzimy szczerbatego Dundersztyca z skarpetą w buzi) Moranica: To teraz nie proszę tylko rozkazuję mnie słuchać. Odkąd się tu pojawiłam zauważyłam, że niektóre rzeczy znikają i sądziłam, że to normalne. Ale gdy zniknęły moje skradzione pieniądze z banku to po prostu uznałam, że coś jest nie tak. A teraz zwrócę się do was czytelnicy. Nie przepraszam, że odcinek jest krótki, ponieważ mam powód. Powiem w skrócie: mocna masturbacja. KONIEC